


Beating the Heat

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQPromptParty2018 Entries [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hot Weather, OQPromptParty2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 07:57:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14076405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Robin of Locksley helps the Evil Queen beat the unseasonably hot weather.





	Beating the Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23 March 2018  
> Word Count: 611  
> Written for: OQPromptParty2018  
> Prompt: 239. In the EF Regina’s hair gets too heavy for liking and she wants to cut it with scissors but Robin has a different idea (cutting it with an axe)  
> Summary: Robin of Locksley helps the Evil Queen beat the unseasonably hot weather.  
> Spoilers: Post-S6 canon divergence of Queenie and Robin of Locksley in the Enchanted Forest.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, I have no regrets for this one…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, as I don't have a regular OQ/DOQ beta yet. But if you see anything that needs correcting, proper concrit goes a long way toward getting it fixed.

"Fuck this heat!"

Robin looks up at that, barely stifling his chuckle at the sudden outburst. And then he gets a good look at his fiancée and his mouth goes dry. She's dressed in head to toe black leather and her hair is in that half updo that she's been fancying lately. He knows the more severe styles make her migraines worse, especially in this heat. The weather has been unusually hot, something not felt since before the Dark Curse was enacted the first time, or so she's told him. No one wants to wear anything more than absolutely necessary to propriety, and that includes the Evil Queen herself. Today, they're taking a day away from the banalities of ruling the kingdom, hiding from the heat in the shade of her private garden. It would be better with a breeze, but there's naught to be found. Even sequestered away as they are, she insists on dressing appropriately, and he can see how badly she's wilting in the heat.

"You're the queen, Regina," he says softly, "and you're nowhere near anyone but me. Let me help you out of the heavier of your clothes, particularly that damnable corset."

She growls softly at that. "You just want me naked, thief."

"I cannot deny that your body is art that I could stare at for eternity, but in this particular instance, I only want you to be comfortable. I'm down to these short muslin pants and a vest and I feel much better. You could strip down to similar, you know."

"You have a point." A small smile curls up her lips at that. "Would you help me with the laces of my corset and trousers?"

His only response is a smile as he stands up and brushes his lips across hers before standing behind her. He moves her heavy braid over one shoulder, then the laces of her corset practically unravel themselves under his fingers. Her heavy sigh of relief when he removes it is music to his ears.

"Better, milady?" he asks as he moves to kneel before her to remove her boots and trousers.

"It's a start. But this damned hair is killing me! I can't wear it up or I'll get a migraine. I can't keep it down or I sweat like pig and it sticks to my skin."

"Do you _need_ it to be long? The other Regina seemed to be happier with her hair shorter. And it was rather becoming."

She's quiet for a long moment, and he wonders if he's overstepped his place by bringing up her other half. It's always such a touchy subject.

"Cut it. Let me get you scissors."

She lifts her hands, but he grabs them. "No, let me do it my way. Scissors will allow you to change your mind too easily. Come here." 

She follows him easily enough to the stump where he was cutting firewood this morning for the eventual winter months. "Robin?"

"Do you trust me?" When she nods, he smiles. "Good. Just sit here and relax." She drops to the ground, unabashedly comfortable in her top and small clothes. He pulls the braid back onto the stump, then grabs the axe. "Ready?"

"I am."

Before she can finish the words, he lets the axe fall, cleaving over a foot of braided hair from her head. Setting the axe aside, he smiles as she reaches up to feel her now shortened hair.

"We can clean it up with scissors later, but this is a start, yes?"

Her smile is incandescent. "I love you, Robin of Locksley. And when it cools down, I'm going to show you just how much."


End file.
